


Musty Old Books and Hockey on TV

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan had been for a quiet night in – a hockey game on TV for Jack and some not-so-light reading for Daniel. But with Daniel stretched out against him, head in his lap, how was Jack supposed to concentrate on the game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musty Old Books and Hockey on TV

"I'm kinda waiting for you to start purring like some damn cat," Jack chuckled. He continued running his fingers through Daniel's hair before bending over and dropping a kiss to the top of his head. 

Daniel stretched out along the couch and arched his back. "Mmmm," he sighed, his lips curving up in a smile as he pushed his head into Jack's touch. "Don't stop."

"Definitely a cat," Jack rubbing the pads of his fingers against Daniel's scalp. "'bout as many lives as one." He combed through the length of Daniel's hair, tugging lightly, stroking the back of his neck. Sliding his fingers back into Daniel's hair, he smiled at the content look on Daniel's face. "Hey, Danny?" 

"Hmm?" Daniel opened his eyes and grinned up at Jack. "Hi." 

"Hi. Thought you were reading," Jack gestured towards the book held loosely in Daniel's hand. 

Daniel blinked down at it. "I am."

"Works a lot better if you've got your eyes open. And you haven't turned a page in at least 15 minutes." 

"It's a fascinating page," Daniel insisting, eyes closing to slits as Jack started playing with his hair again. He sighed, his head falling back against Jack's thigh. 

"Really?" Jack teased. "What's so fascinating about it?"

"Well..." Daniel shook his head and laughed. "I have no idea. I thought you were watching the game," he countered, waving one hand at the TV. 

Jack shrugged. "Found something better to watch." 

Daniel flushed faintly and grinned, lifting his head just enough to kiss Jack. Jack smiled against Daniel's lips and cupped the back of his head in one hand, fingers massaging his scalp as he returned the kiss, deepening it, his tongue teasing Daniel's. Daniel moaned and dropped his book completely. He lifted one hand to Jack's face, stroking his cheek, feeling the scratch of stubble against the pads of his fingers. "Jack..." he broke the kiss and licked his lips, groaning when Jack's tongue chased after his. He held Jack's face in both hands, thumbs caressing scratchy cheeks as they kiss, lazy and messy until Daniel pulled away, breathing heavily and laying back down, his head in Jack's lap; Jack's fingers still combing through his hair. 

"Definitely better than the game," Jack confirmed and Daniel snorted with laughter, the backs of his knuckles stroking over Jack's lips. Jack kissing over them slowly. "And whatever musty old book you were pretending to read." 

Laughing, Daniel trailed his fingers along Jack's jaw and down his neck, dipping into the hollow of his collarbone and stroking gently. Jack swallowed heavily and licked his lips, his eyes hooded as he watched Daniel's fingers moving down his chest, tweaking a nipple through his t-shirt until he gasped. Daniel grinned and scrubbed his palm over the other nipple, before lifting the hem of Jack's t-shirt and pressing a kiss to his belly. 

Jack sucked in a deep breath, groaning as Daniel's tongue flickered in and out of his belly button. His fingers still idly played through Daniel's hair and he flexed the other hand against the the cushion next to his thigh. "Daniel..." Daniel smiled against Jack's skin, nosing and nuzzling his way down, teeth tugging at the wiry hair until he reached the waist-band of Jack's jeans. "Dan..." He trailed off, biting his lower lip as Daniel popped the button and eased the zipper down; lips and tongue moving lower and lower. Jack bucked his hips up, his head falling back against the back of the couch. "Fuck..." He grunted when Daniel's mouth pulled away and he sat up. Jack lifted his head again, staring at Daniel in confusion. "Why..."

"Pants," Daniel growled, turning on the couch to kneel, facing Jack "Lose them." 

"Yeah," Jack exhaled. He licked his lips, lifted his hips and shoved his jeans and briefs to mid-thigh. "Yeah, OK." He groaned as his cock sprang free, half-hard and flushed a dusky pink. He swallowed heavily, hands curling into fists at his side as Daniel knelt next to him, bending over and nuzzling the length of his growing erection. "Now?” 

Daniel pressed a kiss to the head of Jack's cock, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking lightly, tongue teasing the ridges. He wrapped his fingers around the base, stroking up and down, slowly guiding his lips down Jack's cock; his mouth meeting his hand. Pulling back just as slowly, he stroked his tongue along the underside of the shaft, kissing and licking before sliding back down again, moaning low in his throat. 

Panting, Jack's hand dropped to Daniel's head, stroking and petting before grabbing his hair in a fist and tugging, holding him in place. He rocked his hips up; Daniel's groan vibrating through him. His own whine joined it when Daniel shifted position, forearms pressing down across his thighs, holding him in place. "Fuck, Daniel"

Daniel kept working his hand and mouth, up and down in unison, pressing the heel of his free hand against his crotch, trying to ease his own aching erection. He spread his knees further, changing his angle and he was able to take Jack deeper, nose brushing against wiry skin. Moving his hand down, he stroked Jack's balls eliciting a choked groan and a buck of the hips that broke Daniel's hold on him, pushed his cock deep into Daniel's throat until Daniel was coughing and gagging around him. 

His hand still fisted in Daniel's hair, Jack dragged him up and off his cock. Daniel coughed and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Daniel, I..." But Daniel cut Jack's apology off, surging up and kissing him hard, sliding onto his lap. "God..." 

Daniel grinned against Jack's lips, his tongue parting them. "Oh yeah." He bucked his hips forward and they both groaned, Jack rocking up to meet him. The kiss deepened, Jack's hand still splayed across the back of Daniel's hair, cupping his head, holding him close. Panting, Daniel's fingers curled around Jack's shoulders, his knees tightening against Jack's hips.

Jack groaned, his hands fumbling with Daniel's zipper, desperate to get into them. 

Daniel swallowed heavily then groaned in relief as his erection was freed. "Jack!" He threw his head back as Jack licked the palm of his hand then curled it around his cock. "Fuck... That's good. Oh fuck, Jack!" Bucking and thrusting into Jack's hand, Daniel kissed him hard and shuddered with pleasure. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Jack teased, his voice raspy. He groaned as Daniel took his cock in hand, stroking and pumping in time. 

Daniel opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a low whine. He licked his lips, rocking his hips into Jack's hand as Jack thrust into his. Leaning forwards, he rested his forehead against Jacks, puffs of air panted against his cheek; Jack moaning his name. A shudder ran through Daniel and he tensed, back arching as he bucked desperately into Jack's fist. He came with a choked off whimper, shuddering as Jack's fingers continued stroking him, thumb working over and around, smearing come into his skin. Daniel shook his head but Jack didn't release him, pulling him in for another hard kiss. 

"Love hearing you whimper like that," Jack growled against Daniel's lips, nipping at them. He bit softly at the tip of Daniel's tongue; Daniel shivering and grinding against him. "Just like that." A chuckle rumbled in Jack's chest and he removed his hand from Daniel's cock, moving it to wrap around his wrist, tightening the grip Daniel had on his cock. "More," he demanded. "C'mon, Danny." He thrust up into their joined hands, curling Daniel's hand tighter, moving it fast. He rocked up on their downward stroke, hips moving hard and fast, fucking into the grip, head sliding over Daniel's palm. He breathed harder and faster, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes closed before exhaling sharply with a gasp, head falling back against the back of the couch. "Fuck..." 

"Love watching you come," Daniel murmured as he pushed himself up off Jack's lap. He winced as his knees popped and eased himself onto the couch next to Jack. 

Jack chuckled and opened his eyes, stretched his arms out along the back of the couch before reaching out and pulling Daniel back against him; Daniel's back to his shoulder. He nuzzled along Daniel's jaw. "I was right." 

Daniel looked over his shoulder at Jack, one eyebrow raised in a silent question. 

"That was definitely better," Jack grinned and rubbed at Daniel's scalp with his knuckles, "than the game on TV and your musty old book." 

~el fin~


End file.
